


Danganronpa Shorts

by 3rd_times_a_charm, shroom_system



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system
Summary: Short stories in the Danganronpa universe!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Yamada Hifumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Announcement

Hi! So, like it says in the Summary, these are all short stories. 

BUT FIRST.

Imma lay down some rules. 

1\. This is fun, do not judge someone from how they ship. 

2\. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please comment them!

What I Will do:

\- any ship that is ]a healthy relationship  
\- I will do any Plot, So if you have an idea please be specific or give me the characters and a plot point.  
\- I will do anything fluffy!

What I will not do

\- Any ship that is a toxic or unhealthy relationship.  
\- any smut.  
\- violence or self harm.  
\- r*pe. (Like I said, healthy relationships!)

Please remember, I have the right to say No. If you suggest something and I turn it down, don't think I hate you or something, I may be uncomfortable writing the ship. Please, respect that.

Now you know the boundaries, please comment any ideas you have on this 'chapter' or any other chapter I may put on! I will be updating the tag frequently, so...

Have a good day!


	2. One, Naegami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa short one

“How!?!?” Byakuya said into the phone. The voice of his boyfriend responded.

‘I- I don’t know but I need help!’ Makoto said. ‘Please, get me some help!’

“I… I guess I will Get Sakura to help get you out of your bathroom? She is probably stong enough to get you out of there!”

‘Thank you! I love you Byakuya!’

“I love you too, Makoto. I will be at your room soon.”

And then Makoto hung up.

How did Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, end up in a relationship with Makoto Naegi, The ultimate Lucky Student? Byakuya would never know.

But there was no time for talking, At the moment he had to get his boyfriend out of a bathroom.


	3. Two, Band-aid

“Y-You what?!” Mikan yelled. She was sitting in the nurse’s office with Ibuki.

“Uh… Ibuki was figuring out pyro with Leon for their next show… and Ibuki accidentally burnt herself?” Ibuki said. 

“I- Wh- I- Ugh! Ibuki, I l-love you but y-you have to be careful!” Mikan was pacing around the room. She grabbed her bandages and started fixing Ibuki. 

“Ibuki thanks Mikan! Ibuki want’s Mikan to know Ibuki loves her and has no idea what she would do if Ibuki did not have her!”

“I love you t-to Ibuki… p-please, be careful with L-leon?”

“Ibuki will be careful! Bye bye!” Ibuki said as she ran out of the room after Mikan patched her up. 

It was a good thing Ibuki and Mikan were together, since that was the third time this week the Ultimate Musician walked into the Ultimate Nurse’s office. When would Ibuki learn?


	4. three, Tsumukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumukuro is Mikan x mukuro. 
> 
> requested by Ph0enyx

Mukuro was waiting at the apartment building. She was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. She was holding a single purple flower and waiting.

A minute later, her date stumbled out the door and almost fell down the stairs. 

“Mikan, be careful! I don’t want you to get hurt, please!”

“S-s-sorry M-mukuro!”

That made Mukuro remember the first time they went on a ‘date’.

Mukuro was exiting her house. She heard her sister and some other girl fighting, and it sounded like it got physical. So she was going to go to the firing range. It always calmed her nerves.

But when she stepped outside, she saw a girl with purple hair pulling an ice pack out of a first aid kit. A pink flower that looked like it was crushed layed on the step beside her. The girl turned around and yelped.

“A-ah! M-mukuro! I-I’m so sorry I'm in y-your way!” Mikan, mukuro’s sister’s girlfriend said.

“Mikan, are you alright? I heard you and Junko fighting!” 

“I-it’s n-nothing. S-she b-broke up w-with me, that’s all.”

“Mikan, here. Lets go to the cafe, you look like you need to talk.” she said, picking Mikan up.

That was the first time they went on a ‘date’. They started seeing each other more after that, and it eventually turned into dating. Tonight they were going on a double date with Hajime and Nagito. Mukuro was going to walk her home after that. 

She felt the little box in her pocket, with the present for her girlfriend. 

“M-mukuro, I l-love you.” Mikan said, blushing slightly.

Mukuro opened the box in her pocket and felt the ring, making sure it was still there. She would probably check multiple times that night.

“I love you too, Mikan.” she said, giving her a quick kiss as she held her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please request stuff! you will be added as a co-creator, letting you know!
> 
> request ships, prompts, anything! please!


	5. Four, Mondo & Hifumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I hope this is a good fic! I couldnt really figure this one's Dynamic out, so I hope it works! 
> 
> Suggested by user allnaturalreader

“Uhm… Mr. Oowada?”

“Hifumi, I told you. Call me Mondo. It’s weird when your friend calls you Mr.”

“Ah… y-yes well… I have… a problem.”

“One of your 2-D waifus got hurt?”

“N-NO! I… I think I have a crush on someone…”

“Wait what? Okay… come with me to the shop, I need to pick up my bike. Tell me everything on the way there.”

Mondo Oowada and Hifumi Yamada were close friends. Not as close as Mondo and Taka, but still close. How did they become friends? Well, Hifumi wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle. Mondo also helped him lose weight, as he suddenly became extremely self conscious. Now, Hifumi Yamada, Ultimate Fanfiction writer, joined Mondo’s gang and lost a lot of weight. 

“Well… Y’know how you and M- Kiyotaka went from enemies to ‘bros’ to boyfriend’s?”

“Yeah… what's that gotta do with it?”

“Well… Ms- Celestia and I are becoming closer friends and-”

“Wait wait wait wait wait. You like Celeste!?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Hahaha! You sneaky bastard! She was talkin’ to me the other day!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! Askin’ me how to get in touch with my bro!”

“W-what?”

“Hahaha! ‘Kay… Tomorrow, 9:30 A.M, go to the library.”

“Why!?” 

“Let’s just say… I have a plan, Alright?”

“Okay… fine… thank you for being my friend, Mondo.”

“No problem, Hifumi!”


	6. five, oumaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, it is your wonderful co author, here to give you some content. 
> 
> this au was made by me on my tumblr, quinnmushroom so if you wanna talk about it, you can ask me there ig?

do you believe in soulmates?

some people do. sometimes it’s comforting to think there’s always someone for them, to think someone’s made just for them, and they’re made for that person too. 

some people don’t. some people are too scared of losing the people they love, let alone the one person they’re destined to love with all their heart. some just dislike the idea everything is preplanned for them.

well, that’s the reality for the students of hope’s peak. 

you grow up with the flowers. they grow like hair, in a wreath around your head, adorning you with the unique combination of flowers no one else has and no one will ever have but you and that someone made for you. 

it’s always been that way. no one can remember a time without the flowers, and no one can imagine a life without them. it’s just the way it is. 

some people don’t have multiple flowers and then they’re just soulmateless. a while ago, those people could’ve been killed to ‘spare’ them of their lives without a soulmate. those with soulmates imagine themselves as half a person, and their fated lover as the other half, and they simply cannot imagine a life where you are whole. some of the soulmateless will simply say they are their own soulmate, their own other half. they are not broken because they’ve never known anything else. they’re not unlovable, they can love, both romantically and platonically, and often times relationships between soulmateless, or even a soulmated and a less can end up as the most stable relationships ever.

but if you do get a soulmate, the universe is never wrong. never ever. it can’t be wrong because it’s never been wrong. 

but kokichi is absolutely sure his is wrong. 

because his soulmate is absolutely awful. awful, he can’t stand her and her boundless enthusiasm and her endless positivity. absolutely disgusting, bleugh. 

absolutely no falling in love allowed.

especially no falling in love with kaede akamatsu.

maybe he had these stupid gladiolus in his head along with his own purple carnations and maybe he was fated to fall in love with her or whatever but he was not falling in love with such an annoying, positive, stupid person as kaede akamatsu. 

and anyways, how could kaede ever love him? last he checked, he was an unlovable liar who pushed everyone away. and he liked it like that. 

he’d just have to defy fate. and he was pretty good at defying authorities, so fate was only one step above that, right?

kaede was not as good at defying fate.

in truth, she’d been infactuated with the idea of the flowers as soon as they’d started growing in and she’d researched the beautiful petals so much she had the meanings memorised.

gladiolus - strength, integrity and infactuation.

these seemed to be her flowers, though it was impossible to tell. she certainly was a pretty strong person, character wise (physically she was pretty average, you don’t gain many muscles from piano). and she certainly was infatuated with the idea of the soulmates.

purple carnations - unreliability, changeability and whimsy.

unreliability didn’t sound,, great. but hey, maybe her soulmate was just unbelievably forgetful! and changeablity could be fun after all, it made every moment spent with them special, because there would never be another like it. and who wouldn’t want to live a whimsical life with the lover the universe deemed perfect for them? 

kaede had entire faith in the soulmate system. it had never been wrong, it could never be wrong, and it certainly wasn’t wrong this time. 

the lure of finding her soulmate was what brought her to hope’s peak. of course, she would be learning her piano and of course, it wasn’t the only reason but something in her sensed she’d find them at hope’s peak and well, kaede reckoned the sooner she found them, the better. 

so when the soulmates walk into their homeroom for the first time and lock eyes, there’s,, mixed reactions. 

something got brighter in their worlds, something got put into place. the puzzle pieces have fallen into place. 

kaede found herself drawn to the supreme leader, she wanted to know more about him. she wanted to be able to help him and be friends with him and maybe,, maybe fall in love with him?? hopefully?? 

kokichi, on the other hand, is scared. so he has a soulmate. a fated lover. someone who’ll, as the stories say, love him for himself and unconditionally. it sounded fake until now. because he looks into kaede’s eyes and he sees someone who could, hypothetically, maybe, in the right circumstances, grow to love him. he doesn’t want to be loved. he was perfectly fine as an unlovable liar. he can’t be loved. it’s just not possible. 

and he’s definitely not in love with kaede. like he said, she’s boring and too positive and bubbly and overwhelming and she has this awful quality of seeing the best in everyone even if they’re definitely not trustworthy at all. horrible, right? 

yeah, that did not sound convincing. even as he tried to convince himself he hated kaede and he couldn’t stand her and she was annoying and stupid and silly, he didn’t believe it. turns out defying fate was a lot harder than he thought. 

oh well. he’s always got lies.

if he doesn’t stumble on his words and fall into his stutter again like last time he spoke to her because wow her eyes are so pretty with the perfect combination of blue and grey to make them look purplish from a distance. 

well shit. 

and its not like kaede’s unbearable. sometimes he’d hear her playing piano and just linger for a little to hear it. of course, that doesn’t mean he likes kaede or anything. he doesn’t like kaede, she’s stuck up and silly and too obsessed with piano to ever be fun.

on kaede’s side of things, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. kokichi was an enigma, and all she knew truthfully about him was that he was unreliable and adaptable. thanks flowers. he constantly lied and said some pretty insensitive things but there was always a little,, a spark, a light that drew kaede to him like a moth to a flame. 

one day, on a particularly cold autumn noon, kaede was sat outside and kokichi just happened to be in the vicinity. so they were talking, mostly kokichi was complaining about the cold. 

maybe the universe felt it right, maybe kaede just felt tired of kokichi pushing himself away from her. so she made an offer.

“i’m pretty warm, if you’re cold, why don’t you just like.. hug me? maybe my warmth will go to you.” 

kokichi laughed at her and made some silly joke but he did end up just sat in her arms. and it was warm. and it felt right.

maybe kaede akamatsu wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO IN FACT REALISE THIS IS LIKE,, FIVE TIMES LONGER THAN ALL THE OTHER FICS IN THIS SORRY THIRD


End file.
